Everwood (2002)
Everwood is an American drama television series that initially aired in the United States on The WB. It aired between September 16, 2002 and June 5, 2006. Starring *Treat Williams - Dr. Andrew "Andy" Brown *Gregory Smith - Ephram Brown *Emily VanCamp - Amy Abbott *Debra Mooney - Edna Harper *John Beasley - Irv Harper *Vivien Cardone - Delia Brown *Chris Pratt - Bright Abbott *Stephanie Niznik - Nina Feeney *Merrilyn Gann - Rose Abbott *and Tom Amandes as Dr. Harold Abbott 'Also Starring' *Justin Baldoni - Reid Bardem *Nora Zehetner - Laynie Hart *Sarah Drew - Hannah Rogers *Scott Wolf - Dr. Jake Hartman *and Anne Heche - Amanda Hayes *and Marcia Cross - Dr. Linda Abbott 'Special Guest Stars' *Charles Durning - Eugene Brown *Dylan Walsh - Carl Feeney *Jane Krakowski - Dr. Gretchen Trott *Joanna Cassidy - Evelyn Rowser (ep13) *Leslie Hope - Laurie Fields *Nia Long - Cassie (ep83) *Philip Baker Hall - Dr. Donald Douglas *Sarah Lancaster - Madison Kellner 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Brown - Aaron Brown (ep17) *Adam Clinton - Dwayne the Waiter *Albie Selznick - Dr. Albert Franco *Amy Rutberg - Sarah (ep61) *Amy Stewart - Dr. Parsons (ep78) *Andrea Andes - Jillian *Annie Burgstede - Pippi *Annie O'Donnell - Librarian (ep55) *Austin Tichenor - Dr. Bass *Ben Weber - Chris Beals *Beth Grant - Miss Violet *Bill Erwin - Ollie (ep42) *Bret Loehr - Magilla *Brian Baumgartner - Contractor (ep66) *Brian Palermo - Rick (ep61) *Brooks Almy - Clerk (ep63) *Brooke Bloom - College Guide (ep51) *Brooke Nevin - Ellie (ep80) *Brooke Radding - Young Linda (ep26) *Camille Guaty - Serena (ep53) *Carter Jenkins - David Beck (ep48) *Charlie Weber - Jay *Cheryl White - Mrs. Wilson (ep25) *Chris Owen - Pierson (ep15) *Chris Penn - Frank Sullivan (ep62) *Christopher Egan - Nick Bennett *Christopher Neiman - Coach Lewis (ep14) *Claudia Christian - Young Edna (ep26) *Clyde Kusatsu - Edward Ogawa (ep44) *Cody McMains - Wendell *Colleen Flynn - Chief of Human Resources (ep60) *David Downs - Mr. Ackerman *David Eigenberg - Chris Templeman (ep51) *Dendrie Taylor - Mrs. Thomson (ep31) *Denise Dowse - Laura Hoover (ep49) *Derek Webster - FBI Agent (ep34) *Devon Reilly - Gemma Maxwell *Diane Delano - Mary (ep82) *Douglas Smith - Gavin Curtis (ep35) *Elaine Kagan - Angela Bardem (ep84) *Elisa Taylor - Catherine (ep29) *Elizabeth Mitchell - Sara Beck (ep48) *Eric Ian Goldberg - Ben O'Connell (ep9) *Erica Gimpel - Dr. Gans (ep60) *Erinn Carter - Mindy Wheeler *Ernie Hudson - Bill Hoover (ep49) *Evan Saucedo - Charlie Grey (ep33) *Eyal Podell - Justin *Freda Foh Shen - Dr. Chao *Gedde Watanabe - Art (ep66) *Gina Hecht - Gastroenterologist (ep56) *Gina Ravera - Stacey (ep74) *GregAlan Williams - James Cleveland (ep78) *Hosea - Student (ep75) *Ian Vogt - Matthew Lansing *Ilyse Mimoun - Mrs. Wilkins *Jamie Strange - Sandy (ep78) *Jason Beghe - John Hayes *Jennifer Bledsoe - Judy (ep68) *Jensen Buchanan - Roxanne Maxwell (ep11) *Jess Weixler - Nikki (ep43) *Jessica Collins - Cameron (ep57) *Jessica Tuck - Bonnie (ep72) *Jimmy Bennett - Sam Feeney (eps54-67) *Joan McMurtrey - Mrs. Curtis (ep35) *Jon Lindstrom - Bill Schmicker (ep81) *Kate Mara - Kate Morris *Kathryn Joosten - Mrs. Hammerhill (ep41) *Keith David - Brian (ep74) *Kellie Waymire - Helen McGinns (ep34) *Keone Young - Gino (ep2) *Kim Morgan Greene - Mrs. Thompson (ep85) *Kirsten Nelson - Ellie Beals *Kristen Bell - Stacey Wilson (ep25) *Lamont Thompson - Brian (ep7) *Lee Garlington - Brenda Baxworth *Lisa Howard - Leslie Hammond (ep73) *Lisa Waltz - Diane Shumacher *Luciana Carro - Stephanie Meyer *Lukas Behnken - Topher Cole *Maggie Baird - Mrs. Harcourt (ep70) *Margo Harshman - Maura (ep70) *Mark Elliott Silverberg - Josh Stein *Matt Pohlson - Dean Kelly *McNally Sagal - Adoption Agency Evaluator (ep83) *Melinda Clarke - Sally Keyes (ep8) *Melinda Page Hamilton - Mary Kelly (ep47) *Michael Flynn - James Hart *Michael McLafferty - Dave (ep83) *Michelle Nolden - Kathy Carmody *Monnae Michaell - Madeleine *Nancy Everhard - Sharon Hart *Natasha Gaty - Yoli (ep68) *Obba Babatundé - Jason (ep57) *Patrick Fabian - Dr. Henry Validor (ep66) *Patrick Stogner - Young Harold (ep26) *Paul Wasilewski - Tommy Callahan *Philipp Karner - Josh Walker (ep36) *Phillip Jeanmarie - Pete Boroni (ep70) *Rachel Thorp - Young Amy Abbott (ep19) *Reggie Austin - Andre Harvey (ep82) *Reiley McClendon - Travis (ep26) *Richard Blake - Rick Walzak (ep27) *Richard Herd - Herb Roberts *Rob Nagle - Joel Hurwitz (ep19) *Robert Peters - Marty Maxwell *Ryan Armstrong - Samuel Feeney *Ryan Hurst - Ed Carnahan (ep81) *Sean Mahon - Pseudo Patient (ep29) *Shane Haboucha - Charlie Hayes *Simon Rex - Cliff Fenton (ep75) *Stephen Spinella - Father Patrick (ep71) *Steven R. McQueen - Kyle Hunter *Tamara Taylor - Dr. Lence (ep28) *Tegan West - Jerry McGinns (ep34) *Tim DeKay - Reverend Keyes *Tom Parker - Brian Hartman *Tom Virtue - Juilliard Administrator (ep63) *Tom Wright - Carl's Lawyer (ep40) *Vicki Davis - Beth *Victor Z. Isaac - Ethan Harcourt (ep70) *Victoria Justice - Thalia Thompson (ep85) *Walter Olkewicz - Mike O'Connell (ep9) *Wayne Dalglish - Young Bright Abbott (ep19) *with Beau Bridges - Daniel Sullivan (ep30) *with Doris Belack - Ruth Hoffman *with Kevin Tighe - Joe Morris (ep21) *with Renee Taylor - Betty Barrett (ep71) *and Adam Beach - Mr. Grey Cloud (ep33) *and Brenda Strong as Julia Brown *and Erick Avari - James Gellar (ep25) *and Gary Basaraba - Mr. Curtis (ep35) *and J.K. Simmons - Phil Drebbles (ep31) *and James Earl Jones as Will Cleveland *and Jayne Brook - Mrs. Rogers *and John Aylward - Walter Cunningham (ep3) *and John Savage - Daniel Maxwell *and Joseph Bologna - Max Barrett (ep71) *and Justin Kirk - James Carmody (ep85) *and Kelly Carlson - Ada *and Laura Regan - Ruth (ep80) *and Luke Askew as Marvin Harrison (ep17) *and Mark Rydell as Jacob Hoffman *and Mike Erwin as Colin *and Todd Louiso - Equipment Buyer (ep65) 'Special Appearance by' *Betty White - Carol Roberts 'Co-Starring' *Adam Huss as The Waiter (ep16) *Al Holt as Mr. Saddlebrook (ep1) *Alex Gerrish as Hank (ep20) *Allan Groves as Chris (ep26) *Amy Beaudine as The Dance Girl (ep14) *Andreé O'Shea as Mrs. Gibbons (ep16) *Anita Booher as Mrs. Clark (ep4) *Ann Bosler as Susie's Mom (ep26) *Anna McKeown as Mrs. Greeley (ep24) *Anne Sward as Ms. Caleb (ep8) *Annette Wright as Mrs. Hanson (ep19), The Everwoody (ep16) *Austin Archer as County Kid (ep24) *Austin Levetan as Bud *Ben Hammond as Sam Feeney (ep79) *Bernie Diamond as Charlie (ep17) *Bob Conder as Commander Busto (ep5) *Brooks Bedore as Arnie *Bruce Newbold as Councilman Morris *Charlie Paddock as Audience Member (ep13) *Chase O'Neil as Penny (ep82) *Chris Clark as Male Student (ep12) *Chris Kendrick as Magilla's Dad (ep6) *Chris White as Joe Crowell (ep4) *Christy Summerhays as Magilla's Mom (ep6) *Cody Stone as The Jock (ep9) *Curt Doussett as The Police Officer (ep9) *Dan Merket as Chuck (ep20), The Fan (ep14), The Largest Logger (ep19) *Dee Macaluso as Adele (ep81) *Derek Boone as Todd (ep8) *Edna Pozer as Lady #1 (ep1) *Elizabeth Bond as Kate (ep81) *Elizabeth Hansen as Lily (ep12) *Eric Joseph as Gary (ep3) *Gail Hanrahan as Dr. Brown's Nurse (ep1) *George Sullivan as Earl (ep12) *Gordon Johnson as Mr. Jensen *Greg Ilk as Richie (ep3), Ufologist (ep20) *Haley McCormick as Susie (ep4) *Helen White as Elderly Woman (ep6) *Hilda Doherty as Lady #2 (ep1) *Ivey Mitchell as Shannon (ep79) *J.R. Moore as Elmer (ep5) *J. Scott Bronson as Bud (ep12) *JJ Neward as Minnie (ep8) *James Jamison as Bypass Technician (ep24) *Jamie Strohfeldt as The Technician (ep22) *Jan B. Felt as Louise *Jeanette Puhich as The Pot Woman (ep12) *Jeff Olson as Davenport, The Announcer (ep14) *Jennifer Erekson as Arnie's Mom *Jeremy Elliott as Chaplain Roth (ep5) *Jodi Russell as Debbie (ep26) *Joey Miyashima as Dr. Friesen (ep12) *John Woodhouse as The Pony-Tail Guy (ep19) *Kate Pappas as The Cute Girl (ep13) *Katharine Clark Reilly as Ms. Marvin (ep14) *Katie Millar as Page *Kelly Christian Stevens as Dan (ep26) *Kevin Thompson as Samuel Feeney (ep1) *Kiersten Pyke as Thessaly (ep19) *Kim Landry as Betsy (ep20) *Kristen Bramble as Alice (ep13) *Levi Larson as Student #2 (ep4) *Liz Edmiston as Miss Rodionoff (ep14) *Magarin Hobson as Dude #1 (ep13) *Maria Carr as The Patient (ep13) *Marissa Porritt as Girl #2 (ep14) *Melinda Haynes as Female Board Member (ep4) *Melinda Renée as The Concierge (ep15) *Micaela T. Nelligan as Martha *Michael Coe as Clueless Student (ep12), New Lifeguard (ep24) *Michelle Peterson as Nurse #2 *Mushure Raynor as Police Officer #1 (ep1) *Nancy Peterson as Elisa's Mom (ep26) *Nate Bynum as The Pot Man (ep12) *Nick Praggastis as Ted (ep13) *Oscar Rowland as Mort (ep16) *Patrick Donahue as Diner Patron #1 (ep3) *Paul J. Kiernan as Dr. Castle (ep7), Dr. Mason Lewis (ep11) *Phil Riesen as Assisting Surgeon (ep24) *Phyllis R. Cummings as the Nurse (ep8) *Reb Fleming as The Camper (ep20) *Roberta Mauer Phillips as Mrs. Saddlebrook (ep1) *Ron Sparks as The Tailor (ep18) *Ryne Sanborn as Young Colin (ep19) *Sam Littlefield as Silly Hat Guy (ep15) *Sam Rowley as Tooth (ep7) *Scott Christopher as Mr. Austin (ep19), The Coach (ep13), The Do-Gooder (ep11) *Scott Cowdrey as EMT #1 (ep81) *Scott Wilkinson as Erin's Dad (ep26) *Shawn Anderson as Teen #2 (ep1) *Shawn Zumbrunnen as The Freak (ep20) *Stafford Lawrence as Mr. Greeley (ep1) *Stephen Warner as Teen #1 (ep1) *Steve Anderson as Thurman Revere *Steve O'Neill as Chief Murphy *Taylor Kellam as Sherri (ep21) *Tim Threlfall as The Priest (ep11) *Tim Whitiker as Mole (ep7) *Tod Huntington as Worker #1 (ep17) *Tom Marcus as The Rabbi (ep18) *Trevor Wright as Student #1 (ep4) *Valerie Welcker as Kayla *Victoria Mallory as Mrs. Dudley (ep2) *Wendy Watabe Peterson as Nurse #1 *Weston Pew as The Grumpy Male Customer (ep81) *Whitney Lee as Brittany Clark (ep24) Category:TV Series Category:2002 TV Series